User talk:LionHeartKIng
Welcome Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 13:47, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Custom Wikia! To make cards, I would suggest reading the Rules and Guidelines first. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! YCM isn't that hard to use. First, make an Introduction topic in the introductions section. Also, why did you say "Nick"? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:32, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ...Alright... We had a trouble user named "Nick The Greek Lover" a few months ago, and he was quite the jerk. I was concerned that you might be him. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:25, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I won't, and I apologize. You didn't strike me as a jerk. And I might. I don't duel that much, and I usually wait until the format changes over. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 06:50, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Are they big enough to require a template? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 07:04, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Still, these are cards that don't plan on being used in a fanfic that is still in its planning stages. I just had a flash of inspiration. Template Your Template, my good man. http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Template:LionHeartKIng --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 14:42, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 13:43, August 29, 2013 (UTC) It would just be easier to make a Shark template, copy your cards into the template, and add your own template to the pages with exclusively your cards. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 16:44, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Ahh. I misread what you said. For making individual archetype templates, copy from another one and fill your info in. That's what I do, and I usually utilize the Phantom Beast template Comet Knight made. And you can use Skeletal Shark. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 16:49, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Silly. I didn't mean a Shark template for just you. I meant make a generic Shark template for every single Shark card on YCM that fits the archetype. It will give you practice at organizing templates. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 14:38, September 2, 2013 (UTC) You're not getting what I am asking you to do. Check out the Battlin' Boxers. In addition to their template, any Battlin' Boxers RocketKnight777 has made also have his template, but he didn't make all of them, so they don't all have his template on them. Make a Shark template for ALL Sharks, and add them to ALL Sharks, INCLUDING your own. Understood? I'm here Hey! I saw you talking to taylor about my holy lightning cards :o, I've been putting off the name change for a bit now, simply because the rename is just...ugh. But I'll get to changing them. Galnoth64 (talk) 13:17, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I noticed, believe me, but when I tried to change the cards name it removed the entire cards themselves. So I talked to Tay about it.Galnoth64 (talk) 14:37, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ZXyz Go right ahead, friend. I hope you don't mind if any of my contributions share inspiration with yours. Like say if we were to each have a Z44 or Z39 for example. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 19:13, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I'm not a big fan of forums. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 17:03, September 7, 2013 (UTC) And voila, http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ZXyz Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 19:43, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I know you did. The Red link's just my version should the ZXyz appear in my universe. Hope that's ok. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 06:34, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I'll see what I can think up. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 15:24, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Pojo Thank you, I saw those links you posted on the 'Ojamas on Tour' cards and thought that this Card-creating games are sure funny. But until now I don't have questions, but maybe I come back to you for that. --Never this again (talk) 07:06, September 9, 2013 (UTC) No not at all, thank you for doing. I'm going to add the red linked ones too. --Never this again (talk) 10:14, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm Sorry Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 20:15, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I know we have been over this, but I have been asked to check into your current IP address. However, I am willing to trust you. You have 24 hours, until 1615 EST, to post your current IP address in this talk page, or else I will restrict your access for a week, at which I will repeat the process. It doesn't take much to find your IP address. Please forgive me for this, and please understand I am trying to be civil. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 14:21, September 11, 2013 (UTC) All I'm asking you to do is give me your IP address. I will even let you send it via email, and extend your deadline by 24 hours. But this is not negotiable. If you are innocent, there is no need for you to overreact and go against this request. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 14:58, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Google Search "IP Address" and it will give you your public IP Address. Send that to me via GMail. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! The IP Address tells me where your Internet connection comes from. And you are coming from Rentina, Greece. Hello, Nick. While you have clearly improved, you are breaking the rules regarding your blocking. Now, I need to figure out what to do with you. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:56, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it can. As punishment for your transgressions, YOU get to personally clean up after Aarikku by marking every single one of her cards as candidates for deletion, and removing your old Nick The Greek Lover template from them. I figure it's only fitting that, in order to make a clean slate and start anew, you clean up your old stuff. Does that sound fair, LionHeartKing? Back To Business Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 16:31, September 17, 2013 (UTC) 1. Never use hashtags again. We are not Twitter. 2. You can, if you have permission from Aarikku, and he/she confirms that on here. Titan Prince Just a quick question. Did you get inspired by my Lunar Queen and Solar King archetypes? lol NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:23, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question. Why Did You Change My Card? Thankk For The Help If You Were Meaning To But If Not Please Don't Change My Cards. Jumping The Gun Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 15:15, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I would highly advise against making cards of an archetype that only has 2 known members. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 15:17, September 27, 2013 (UTC) We don't know anything about the " ", aside from two members, and that at least 4 more will be coming along. However, they are not an . They are a . And they are an unreleased one, too. Chill out and stop making cards simply because you like them. It's something that I have noticed, that you churn out cards that seem to have no purpose other than making cards. Why do you make cards? Hello LionHeart. I saw that archetype of cocoons you did. I just added the category forbidden, k? I didn't mess up on anything of your cards